totally_spies_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The day Hana joins the team
the episdoe starts on the mount eversest hiker 1:good thing it's the right time to do that right? hiker 2:yep then when they got there the snow isn't there hiker 1 & hiker 2:huh? Hiker 1: the snow is gone! the title card of it the says it with hana the scene went to sam's hosue with the 3 clover:*whispering* good thing we are always the spies Alex and sam noded then sam,clover, and alex heard a vocie but sam knew it was hana then the 3 turned around Sam:Hi sis hana:hi sam sis ^^ alex and clover:*to sam* you know her? sam:*to alex and clover* yea am i am her twin sister alex:what you have a twin sister then the box appears Sam,Alex and clover:huh? hana:i don't rember that plus i didn't oder then the box opens it self then it sucks them in and even hana then they scream and hana is screaming too in the woohp hana:where are we? sam:we know this palce Hana:how you know? sam:*sighs* okay am a spy alex and clover:why did you reveal that to her? Sam:*to alex and clover* cuase she is my twin sister Hana:that means... i have a spy sister!!! *says it exitedly* Jerry:girls we have a misson also hana i heared everything about you cuase of sam talking aobut you like alot. the snow of the mount everest is gone hana,clover,alex and sam:WHAT Hana:snow is fun ! what does someone stole the snow or maybe it melted Jerry:hana it's a serous misson hana:sorry Sam:how do you know about missons? Hana:well it's along story Jerry:i also have a spare catsuit Hana:a cat what? Sam:it's a misson clothing Hana:oh! then hana gets the pinkish purple catsuit Hana:ooooo sam:it looks good on you sis hana:thanks ^^ *then begins to squee cuase it's her first misson* Sam:oh your excited cuase it's your first misson? then hana nods Hana,clover,sam and alex went to find the missing snow from the mount everest sam:i hope it's where the snow were hana:yea it's like on the top of the mount everest clover:luckily it's your first misson Alex:yea you never been on a misson before Hana:well i seen Kim possible when i was a kid i mean we are kids cuase of sam and i are twins sam:oh now i rember why you know missons then sam,clover and alex slips and falls Hana:sis, guys! the 3 got theri gapping guns then pulls them back when they were Hana: woah that means i got gapping gun too? the 3 nods Sam:yep hana ^^ then a silhouette is there wihch is a person Hana:oh there's a person there hi! sam:*covers hana's mouth* shhh we don't know if it's the one who stoel the snow Hana:sorry.. *muffling* Sam:*uncovers it* thank you then the 4 sbeign to spy on the person in case then hana sees the special gun Hana:*gasps quietly then whsipers* i thik that's is the person then sam,clover and alex looks carefully Sam:*whispering* omg sis your right ???:*turns behind to see the 4* well you must the spies hana:how you know!? ??:cuse of the sily outfit your wearing sam:hey it's not silly! ??:i am Dr.snowmelt hana:pffffttt! *laughs* that's the sillest name i ever heared from a villan in every tv show the villans haves the names that is scary well a expmle vemon but i never heared a funny one that made Dr snowmelt kinda annoyed then he gets his special gun then blasts her hana:AH! then she gets knocked out cuase of the blast Alex and clover:hana! Sam:sis! *gets mad at him then growls* Dr snowmelt:what she made fun of my name Sam:well am protective of her! when sam said that that made dr snowmelt very scared then sam attacks him with Perfume Atomizer stun spray sam: i made this rule! rule.1 never hurt or capture my twin sister! alex and clover:danng! hana wakes up hana:arg... what happen Sam:SIS!*runs up to her then hugs her* Hana:was that him? Sam:yep but i used the stun spray Hana:wow then dr snowmelt got out of being stunned Dr Snowmelt:well your twin sister is awake now Sam:*growls* Drsnowmelt:AH! okay okay i will go! i will get you one day agian! then she starts running of hana:*hugs her* thank you sis! sam:your welcome ^^ then the 4 back to the woohp then the mount everest haves snow agian and everything went back to normal Triva this episdoe shows that sam is protective of hana dr snowmelt doesn't like hana cuase she made fun of his name when alex and Clover said danngg it's a refrence to that meme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzB1fhmNwIs but kid freindly verison hana and sam watched tv shows and kim possible when they were kids sam haves a habit of growling every time hana gets hurt by a villan or a bully Category:Fanon stories Category:Fan made episode